The traditional process for extraction of copper from copper containing ores involves smelting to form a matte and then converting to form blister copper.
The conversion of copper matte is carried out in a Pierce Smith Converter, a process having increasing difficulty meeting environmental standards. The Pierce Smith converter routinely produces copper having a low sulphur content (&lt;0.1 wt % S).
In recent years, lance technology has been developed which has the advantage of allowing high furnace throughput at comparatively low capital cost and with lower cost and increased effectiveness in meeting environmental standards. This technology has been applied to smelting and converting continuously in separate furnaces or successively in a single furnace.
In one such process copper sulphide matte is continuously oxidized to produce blister copper and slag by means of non submerged vertical lances directed onto the surface of a shallow large diameter furnace bath ("Mitsubishi Process"). Under typical operating conditions, the blister copper has a sulphur content in the range of from 0.1 to 1.0 wt %.
It is desirable to minimise the sulphur content of blister copper as even a small increment in the sulphur content is disadvantageous in the anode furnace downstream of the converter. Lower sulphur content can be obtained with the Mitsubishi process but this generally results in an increase in the percentage of copper which reports to slag and must be recycled thus reducing the overall efficiency of the process.
Theory predicts that there is an equilibrium concentration of sulphur in the blister copper at a given concentration of copper in the slag. However, it has not been possible to operate the known lance processes so as to obtain a low sulphur content (that is to say a sulphur content approaching the calculated equilibrium value) and the sulphur content in the blister is typically more than twice the predicted equilibrium sulphur content for any given copper-in-slag concentration.